Pokemon Z/O Free in-game Gifts
This page contains information about the''' Pokemon and in-game gifts you can receive in both ''Zeta ''and ''Omicron''.' Mystery Gift Pokemon and Items The following items are mystery gifts, and can be automatically collected from the Main-menu of the game: *'Hawlucha LV.5', with the held item '''Amulet Coin'( Use this item for every battle to get Pokedollars Quickly.) *'Aerodactylite'(for a Mega Evolution to its pokemon, of its name) *'Fake ID Template' *'Fake Medical License'(to help you get Corsola later on the game.) *'Cinnabar Ticket'(go to Ladoga Town, to get a boat ride to Cinnabar Island) Pokemon Gifts/Trades 'Vesryn' starters:(they Evolve twice in level 18, and 38, so dont worry about giving them items to evolve) *'Horsea'(water) *'Magby'(fire) *'Bellsprout('grass/poison) Onega Town *'The Safari Zone' — for only $500 you can catch up to 30 pokemon, which are then yours to keep. It is said there is a legendary hiding somewhere in this Safari Zone. *'Rotom '— in the southernmost house near the pokemon center, a 'haunted' house can be found. It is a single room, and your character will remark about how cold it feels and that they have a bad feeling. To encounter Rotom, go to the TV and interact with it. If you make the right choices, [Rotom] will decide that it can't let you leave, and will attack you, so get ready to capture it. If you fail, or you kill it, you can always battle it again. 'Fianga City' *'Kerrablast/Shelmet '— there are two kids playing on DS consoles in the town wishing to trade. One wants to trade a Kerrablast for a [Shelmet], and the other wants to trade a [Shelmet] 'for a ['Kerrablast]. *'Ditto' — can be captured in the Fianga City Collider Lab, where Team Asgard took over and your character had to battle Thor. Travel up the stairs to the right in the room where you fought Thor, and speak to a scientist looking at a tube. He will explain that through a strange experiment, they have bred a''' Ditto,' but they don't want it. So get ready to capture the Ditto. *'Eevee''' —''' obtained from a scientist upstairs in the same room you obtain Ditto, you must trade it for a pokemon with EXACTLY 1 HP. (Hint: get '''[SHEDINJA} '''this pokemon has 1 HP and a perfect candidate for the [EEVEE'] trade.) *'Unused Starter — can be captured in the house to the right of the Communication Depot. If you chose Horsea it will be Magby, if you chose Magby it will be Bellsprout and if you choose Bellsprout it will be Horsea. It is at level 10. Talk to the pokemon in the building then choose to fight it. '''Kariba Town *'Absol — '''in Kariba's southern side, you can trade with a boy for an Absol. He will ask you if you have a Rapidash in return. *'Corsola''' — go to the southwest end of Kariba Town to find a bridge that leads to an old man, who will be standing outside of a fenced in area holding a Corsola. He explains that his Corsola is sick and needs a doctor. If you collected the fake medical liscence mystery gift, then he will allow you to pass. Be sure to save, as it is a one-time pokemon and extremely easy to kill. Upon capturing it, you will discover it has Pokerus, which doubles the experience gain of the pokemon who contracted it. 'Agassiz Town' *'Surskit '—''' from the Agassiz Pokemon Center, head northeast to a house with a mother and daughter. The girl will ask if you want to trade for her Surskit named Beady, because all she really wants is a Sandshrew (which are found plentifully around town, so you have many chances to catch them). '''Turkana Town *'Dudrio' — west of the Pokemon Center, a man outside a house will offer to trade his''' [Dudrio'] for a '{Farfetch'd}.' *'Wynaut''' — in a house south of the Pokemon Center, a woman will be willing to trade you a Wynaut for a [Maractus]. 'Kivu Town' *'Absol '— a second opportunity to obtain an Absol if you didn't get the first one. A man in a house south of the Pokemart and next door to the Rangers Club will be willing to trade his [Absol] with you for any pokemon. This is extremely useful at the time, as the gym in Kivu is a ghost type gym, and dark types are super effective. 'Ladoga Town' *'Spinda' — in a house west of the Pokemon Center, an old man says he will be willing to trade his [Spinda], and will accept any pokemon in return. 'Black Fist / Residential District:' *'Lapras:' To find the Person, the person is a Hiker Sprite and he lives below next door of his Female Nieghbor of Meowths, this Hiker will ask you to Trade ANY DARK Type Pokmon for His {Lapras} 'Pokemon. 'Maggiore City *'Pansage/Panpour/Pansear' —''' appears at Level 15, dependant on starter. '''Aroma Starters All appear at Level 12: *'Treecko' *'Torchic' *'Mudkip' 'Routes 310': *'Delta Snorlax': Lv.25 Grass Can be found in the lake in ROUTE 310. Just use SURF to travel downward in the map until you see a Yellow HUT, you will find SUNNY DAY TM and just walk inside the HUT to Encounter it. Ticket Places: 'Cinnabar Island' *'MissingNo' — only obtainable through the Cinnabar Ticket mystery gift, it allows access to the [MissingNo] pokemon glitch from the original games. Don't worry, however, as this is intentional and completely safe to capture. Category:Pokemon Category:Gift Category:In game Category:Game